DivineRPG Content
'Overworld Ores' Arlemite Ore Can be turned into an Arlemite Ingot in a furnace (1 ore = 1 ingot). Used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. (The armour is combined with iron ingots when you craft it). Rupee Ore Can be turned into a Rupee Ingot in a furnace (1 ore = 1 ingot). Used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. Realmite Ore Can be turned into a Realmite Ingot in a furnace (1 ore = 1 ingot). Used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. 'Nether Ores' BloodGem Ore A pink ore that looks like a cube with an X on top, similar in appearance to Netherite Ore. Can be used to craft the Bloodgem Sword, but cannot be crafted into armour. Netherite Ore Can be turned into a Netherite Ingot in a furnace (1 ore = 1 ingot). Used to craft certain weapons and more (most are combined with different materials). Looks like Bloodgem Ore, but is red. This ore damages you when you stand on top of it. It also destroys items if they are on top of the blocks, including the ore itself. 'Dravite Hills' Dravite Ore Can be turned into a Dravite Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Dravite Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Dravite Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. The colour of Dravite Ore is Rainbow, but appears red in your inventory. To craft a full set of armor, you need 504 fragments. To craft a pickaxe, you need 63. This is the same for all fragmenting ores. Found in Dravite Hills. *Frag to Gem Recipe: *Gem to Chunk Recipe: (Gem recipes same for all fragmentizing ores.) 'Azurite Forests' Azurite Ore Can be turned into an Azurite Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Azurite Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Azurite Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. The colour of Azurite Ore is blue. Found in the Azurite Forests. 'Uvite Islands' Uvite Ore Can be turned into an Uvite Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Uvite Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Uvite Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. The colour of Uvite Ore is purple. Found in the Uvite Islands. 'Mythril Mountains' Mythril Ore Can be turned into a Mythril Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Mythril Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Mythril Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. Found in the Mythril Mountains. 'Augite Depths' Augite Ore Can be turned into an Augite Fragment in a furnace (1 ore = 1 fragment). Used to craft Augite Gems (3 fragments = 1 gem) that are used to craft Augite Chunks (7 gems = 1 chunk) that are used to craft tools, weapons, armour and more. Found in the Augite Depths. Dimensions Dravite Hills Dravite Hills is the first twilight dimension. It only has a single hostile mob. It contains Dravite Ore, which is used to create the portal to Azurite Forest. In Dravite Hills, everything requires a Rupee Tool to be mined, even the dirt. You don't need a Rupee Weapon to harm mobs though. Azurite Forest Azurite Forest is the second twilight dimension. It only has a single hostile mob, but there are two types of them and they are much more common. A rupee pickaxe will still work here, but have even lower efficency. Uvite Islands The Uvite Islands are the third twilight dimension. All mobs but two are hostile here, and there are a mixture of mobs, strong mobs, ranged mobs, and fast mobs. Netherite Armor that is fully enchanted is highly recommended, as well as a Dravite Pickaxe. Most of your time may be spent fighting for your life. Mythril Mountains All the previous dimensions are nothing compared to this dimension. Mythril Mountains is the fourth twilight dimension, and terrifying. All but one type of mob is not hostile. The rest of the mobs are hostile, and the Archers wreck. They will kill you one shot even in full Azurite Armor, possibly even full Uvite Armor. Angelic Armor is desperately needed for this dimension, as well as invisiblity potions. Either that or get fully enchanted Uvite Armor. Augite Depths The Augite Depths are the fifth twilight dimension. (More info needed) Iceika The Iceika is an optional dimension full of dungeons. They also have merchants, which you can trade stuff. The red merchant trades for food, while the blue merchant trades for weapons. Hence the name, Iceika is a frost dimension, and it has mobs that are stronger than Mythril Mountains, possibly even stronger then Augite Depths. A Serenade of Health is highly recommened. Dungeon of Arcana The Dungeon of Arcana is a dimension that is a dungeon, that has locked doors, chests, hostile mobs, and keys. When you enter the Dungeon of Arcana, you basically become in Adventure Mode.